pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure!
Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by Noire76. It succeeds Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure on February 5, 2017, and precedes Pretty Cure Harvestation on February 4, 2018. The themes are sonic jets, music, and friendships Plot Skyline Kingdom is under attack by the evil Gale-Gate. Queen Soundwave and her majesty's army held off Gale-Gate, but at a cost; many lives were lost and Soundwave was captured by Sigma. Before she was kidnapped out of Skyline Kingdom and into Cypher Jail, Soundwave sends four of her children Delta, Speedy, Sora, and Harmony to Earth to find the Legendary Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! so that Soundwave can be saved and Gale-Gate's reign of terror will be over. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies [[Skylar Wallace|'Skylar Wallace']] / Cure Jet Voiced By: Imai Asami Intro: Ripping and roaring through the skies, Cure Jet! Attack: Star Missile The first to become a Pretty Cure and the unofficial leader of the team, Skylar is a passionate 13 year old girl who enjoys track and field and fashion. She is in the middle of 3 siblings. She excels in her studies, but she doesn't care about school all that much except her track and field team. When she gets excited she says "I feel all CHARGED UP!" and she becomes hard to contain. She loves looking at hot boys and flirts on them, which causes her teammates/younger brother/older sister to pull her ear. She eats junk food all the time, especially the Double Chocolate Donuts and Jumbo Hot Dogs from Sonic Cafe. In civilian form, she has auburn hair and dark green eyes. As Cure Jet, her hair lengthens and turns black with auburn highlights, and her eyes stay dark green. Her alter-ego is Cure Jet, she represents jet fighters, and her theme colors are Black and Dark Green. [[Kirika Hoshino|'Kirika Hoshino']] / Cure Sound Voiced By: Aoi Yūki Intro: The whooshing noise of the airplane, Cure Sound! Attack: Sound Break The second Pretty Cure and a loud, short girl who is also 13 years old. She is the only child. She is an aspiring idol singer, in fact she is the lead singer of the J-pop band Enerjetik, and she literally jets to the concert stage using a jetpack which excites her crowd. Her catchphrase is "That SOUNDS...." before adding an adjective. When she is shocked, she doesn't even. She sucks at academics and athletics unlike Skylar but she is like a rockstar in Springforward because of her idol charm. She can sing J-pop and Western pop. In civilian form, she has dark blonde hair and bright pink eyes. As Cure Sound, her hair lengthens, brightens to light blonde, and her eyes stay pink. Her alter-ego is Cure Sound, she represents the sound airplanes make, and her theme colors are Blue and Pink. [[Ava Hamilton|'Ava Hamilton']] / Cure Cloud Voiced By: Hisako Kanemoto Intro: The floating fluffy substance in the sky, Cure Cloud! Attack: Heavenly Shower The third Pretty Cure and the youngest at 12 years old. She is a gentle girl, but if you mess with her friends, or her sketchbook, she can become as violent as the storm, she beat up somebody twice her age as a child. She enjoys watching the sky, especially when she sees the stars. She sketches the landscape when she goes on trips. Like Skylar, she got a crush on boys, but not outwardly like her, preferring to sketch the boys as she doesn't have the guts to chat with them. She is an animal and teddy bear lover. She is insecure and gets jealous easily. Her favorite subject is science. In civilian form, her hair is blue with a ponytail, and her eyes are silver. As Cure Cloud, her hair brightens to Sky Blue and her eyes turn a lighter silver. Her alter-ego is Cure Cloud, she represents the clouds in the sky, and her theme colors are Sky Blue and Light Silver. [[Misaki Tsurumori|'Misaki Tsurumori']] / Cure Symphony Voiced By: Tokui Sora Intro: Holding the team together in a harmonious rhythm, Cure Symphony! Attack: Wild Beat The fourth Pretty Cure and the second oldest at 14. She is the only child from a rich family. She is like the motherly figure of the team. She helps out her parents at the Sonic Cafe which her parents own, where she sweeps the floors, cleans the tables, cooks the food and makes the drinks. She is also on Kirika's Enerjetik band. She is scary if you get on her bad side. In civilian form, he has black hair and purple eyes. As Cure Symphony, her hair turns white and gets a lot curly, and her eyes turn magenta. Her alter-ego is Cure Symphony, she represents harmony, and her theme colors are Purple and White. [[Sonia Rivera|'Sonia Rivera']] / Cure Sonic Voiced By: Ayahi Takagakhi Intro: "The booming sound of fast jets breaking the sound barrier, Cure Sonic! Boom!" Attack: Sonic Explosion The last Pretty Cure and the oldest at 16. Despite her reputation as a troublemaker for her rowdy behavior in her childhood, she is very kindhearted. She thinks of herself as a soldier and has a large collection of camouflage clothing as well as boots and hunting weapons. Her dream is to go to their air force and be a third generation pilot, and she has an air simulation video game she plays a lot. She is a selfless girl who goes out of her way to help people in need. She joined the team when the team beat her 3-2 in a challenge which culminated in a fly off where Skylar beat her in an air race after she beat Skylar in track and field. In her civilian form, she has red hair and purple eyes. As Cure Sonic, her hair turns scarlet and gets a bob haircut, and her eyes turn yellow. Her alter-ego is Cure Sonic, she represents supersonic aircraft, and her theme colors are Red and Yellow with Black as a sub-theme color. [[Delta|'Delta']] / Princess Delta Soundwave Skylar/Cure Jet's fairy partner. She is an eagle like fairy. She is brave and majestic and the leader of the fairies. As a human, she has green hair and silver eyes. [[Speedy|'Speedy']] / Prince Speedy Soundwave Kiriko/Cure Sound's fairy partner. He is an ostrich-like fairy. Speedy is the tallest and heaviest fairy, but he gets scared easily. As a human, he has pink hair and blue eyes. [[Sora|'Sora']] / Prince Sora Soundwave Ava/Cure Cloud's fairy partner. He is a peacock-like fairy. He is very prideful. As a human, he has dodger blue hair and carolina blue eyes. [[Harmony|'Harmony']] / Princess Harmony Soundwave Misaki/Cure Symphony's fairy partner. She is a raven-like fairy. She is mysterious and not one to cross. As a human, she has black hair and purple eyes. [[Tempo|'Tempo']] / Prince Tempo Soundwave Sonia/Cure Sonic's fairy partner. He is a peregrine falcon-like fairy. He is the fastest and strongest fairy, attacking aggressively his prey. As a human, he has blonde hair and crimson eyes. [[Queen Soundwave|'Queen Soundwave']] The queen of the Skyline Kingdom. Gale-Gate Sigma The primary antagonist and leader of Gale-Gate. He is evil, cold and a tough, no-nonsense tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He has creepy, bionic eyes, bald head, and holds a pet bulldog named Alpha, and a wolf named Omega, who harass Queen Soundwave. Quattro [[Blizzard|'Blizzard']] An angry man-beast with buffalo like horns. He charges to his enemies as a buffalo would. [[Lightning|'Lightning']] A humanoid squid who shoots lightning from its tentacles, as well as draining energy when he attaches onto his enemy. [[Sandstorm|'Sandstorm']] A ninja with plenty of swords. He can also create sandstorms while swinging his sword. [[Tornado|'Tornado']] A dragon like creature who fires razor sharp winds from his mouth. [[Stormlet|'Stormlet']] The monsters of the day. Springforward Middle School Murasaki Hatano The homeroom teacher of Skylar and Kirika. He has an impressive collection of guitars in his house, and in an early episode, actually played guitar in front of his homeroom class. Rika Hoshikawa Kirika's rival. She always tries to outshine Kirika any way she can, whether it's by winning over her fans or playing multiple instruments. She claims to do all of that because she is better than her, but it is really because she wants to make her father not give up on life after he closed his antique store because of low sales. Families Mana and Ken Wallace Skylar's parents, who work at an airport. Mana checks the bags, and Ken works as an airport policeman. Estelle and Umio Wallace Skylar's older sister and younger brother. Estelle goes to Harmony High School and Umio goes to Sakura Primary School. Estelle is an artist and Umio is a skilled swimmer. Katie Hoshino Kirika's mother who was a successful idol before retiring. She is now a singing teacher at Springforward Middle School. Shelby Hamilton Ava's mother, who perished in an avalanche. She was a pro surfboarder and a hiker. Blaine and Jay Hamilton Ava's twin older brothers who were buskers before Kirika discovered them and hired them to be dancers for Enerjetik. Other Characters Ayumi Kan The beloved news anchor on TV-SONIC, who was turned to a Stormlet on episode 2 Items [[Sonic PreCells|'Sonic PreCells']] The cellphone transformation device. To transform, they press the transform button and say "Pretty Cure, Sonic Rhythm Live!" [[Sonic Wings|'Sonic Wings']] The wings in the back of the Pretty Cure uniforms that allow the Cures to actually fly. They are fast enough to break the sound barrier. Locations [[Sonic Town|'Sonic Town']] * Springforward Middle School * Wavy Lake * Wavy Lake Park * Theatre of Dreams * Sonic Cafe * TV SONIC Skyline Kingdom Cypher Episodes * Episode 1: Skyline under attack! Cure Jet, cleeeeared for takeoff! * Episode 2: Cure Sound, new to the Flight Crew, cleeeeared for takeoff! * Episode 3: Surf's Up! Springforward's Surfing Contest! Themes OP: Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure! Fly with us! ED: Let's Fly Away! ED2: Sonic Rhythm Blues ED3: Superdupersonic (used in final episode) Category:Fan Series Category:Sonic Rhythm Pretty Cure!